spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kelp/Issue XXVI
Introduction Hello again! It's a me... Adam! I'm back! The Kelp is back in business because I say so... I'll try and make it weekly (or fortnightly, might happen because of college stuff I have the mo.) But yeah! News Holy Terror!: The Backlash of Cinema Sins Famous YouTube personality, Cinema Sins is now under flack by a lot of YouTubers and people alike because of his general lack of research to some of the sins and making unfunny jokes. The Kelp team were going to speak with the star, but he declined to be interviewed. Many people, including 'ElectricDragon101' and 'Shaun' have made expansive rant videos about the star which go into detail into what is wrong with the star, so check out their channels for further insight. *By the way, it's real news now... because nothing happens on this wiki to actually qualify as real news. Weather weather was recorded on 06/09/2017 or September 6th for US guys. UK: United Kingdom Seems that August's sun is back again with 18 degrees! Horray... too bad it's September... so, yep. Rain for us. USA: United States The Yanks seem to be in a bit of a wet wonderland... yep, September caught up! IT'S ONLY A BIT OF RAIN! At 17 degrees... Philly: Phillipenes High winds... with some haze! Which is what I think is a colour? Anyways... a blistering 27 degrees follows you guys! 'NEW' Factoid! So, here is three facts about me! Real Life Fact During 2008 to a couple of months ago, I was gay. I do have a boyfriend... but we now do not talk to each other due to complications with me having a girlfriend. So... yeah, let's say I came out of the cupboard. SpongeBob Fact The first movie was released on my birthday of 2005, due to the UK scheduling. Yes, so when I was five... I actually went to see it then, it's still a good film anyways... the second one, not so much. SpongeBob Fanon Fact The Kelp was actually created in response of the British newspapers mostly being crap. Yeah, only a certain amount are actually good, whilst a lot of them tend to be run on tabloids. Reviews The Terrible Travis (the whole 2016 series.) So, time to review this... Actually the whole show in itself is alright, sometimes the comedy can be a little bit annoying (I mean... what was Hell Bent on Travis about?), but the sing-along episode was rather well done and made me remember of one of my favourite musicals, 'Once More, With Feeling'. The ParodySponge one was also a good one as well cause it reminded me that PS was good... before all the controversy. And I think that's what it is. 7.5 Conclusion Well, the report here has told me all that you want me to stay on doing these Kelps? Oh wait... I stole that from Kingshire Entertainment. Well, in the good words of a celeb. Cheerio! --I never really sign off anymore, so why do I use these again? (talk) 19:55, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Category:The Kelp